nutrisystemfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aela
Welcome! Congratulations on starting NS Recipes Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Great work! Hello! I'm Jeska, the director of the Wikia Lifestyle section and I just wanted to welcome you to Wikia and compliment your great work on this wiki so far. Please let me know if you have any questions or need any help. Cheers, JeskaD 17:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Added Baked Beans I just added a baked beans recipe for the NS Beans and Ham Soup item. I added the recipe before I created an acct... can you go back and assign my name to that recipe? I love this tool and a place for all our recipes. Welcome and Hello! Hi Aela, I recently came across your wiki and I love the collection of recipes you have added! I am also a food lover and have taken recent interest in the Nutrisystem weight loss program. I am a member of the content team here at Wikia and work mostly on the recipes sites like the Healthy Recipes Wiki and Family Recipes Wiki. If you are interested, we can add some cool features to cater to your needs like a simple add a recipe template or a recipes box for users to save the recipes they enjoy. Let me know if these features sound good to you. Also, if you need help editing or have any wiki questions feel free to ask. Just click on my blue signature link to leave me a message. Hope to hear from you soon! Happy cooking, Kim -- Kim (talk) 23:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Aela I ran across a link to this Wiki on the Nutrisystem boards a few weeks ago and bookmarked it. Since then, I've discovered tons of recipes, like those from graylady's collection, christina gray's recipes, a few other collections, and of course all the random recipes posted on the boards. I really like the idea of using this Wiki as a place to store all that info -- provided the people who create the recipes don't mind them being collected here. I'm a web designer, so I figure adding a few recipes each day would be a breeze for me. And I'm so into finding and creating recipes, that I'd love to have one place to access all of them. I have some questions about how this Wiki is set up -- like I wonder why the non-NS recipes aren't set up as articles, and I wish there were subcategories for them too (like separating veggies into categories by main ingredient). I saw that one category was created, but I'm not sure it's being used the right way (no offense to the creator). Also, I noticed the note that Kim from Wikia posted on your talk page, and I definitely think you should take her up on her offer. I'm willing to help and contribute however I can. If you want to message me at NS and get a conversation going, I'd like that. I'm braineater on the NS site. Cheers! Braineater17 05:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the offers to help. I would love any help folks would be willing to offer. Other then basic wiki adding (what i have done so far), i really have no other wiki "creation" knowledge! This wiki didn't exist, so I wanted to make one. My wikifoo is weak, and have done as much as I know how to do at this point. Plus, this is a really busy time of year for my family, and currently, I'm lagging actually doing additions as i should :( Aela 18:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC)